Valentine's Day Gifts
by whitworth5274
Summary: When a young couple is lives on a ship, and is far away from land, they might forget to get each other a gift. Luckily enough, they know how to improvise.


**Welcome to my first lemon, _Valentine's Day Gifts_ , starring my favorite Legend of Zelda couple. This is my first lemon that I have published, so if there are any ways that I can improve, let me know in the reviews. With that said, enjoy!**

For most couples, Valentine's Day is a day in which men spend a lot of rupees on gifts and chocolates for their loves, and women dress in their best looking to appease their man. The couples take a trip to fancy restaurants, ordering food well beyond their normal orders, and the man forks over more money. Once the date is over, some couples, mostly the younger ones, extend their showcase of love to end the night, and for some, a man forks more money for the simple barrier between reproduction and not having a bigger hole in the wallet.

But on a luxurious ship, far from land, things were a tad bit different. Unlike the residents outside of the castle, the couple inside were enjoying a nice dinner, made by the finest cooks in the land. To the right of the table sat a young man in a bright green suit, his cap set up his chair. He smiled as the plate with his food was set in front of him, and he looked up to his date, opposite of him. The blue eyed beauty was comparable to her green eyed man, as comparable as a dressed man can be to a dressed woman. Her purple and white dress flowed from her shoulders down to her feet, and to accompany it, she had a small crown set upon her head. She grinned as her plate was set in front of her, and hastily opened the cover, but before she could fish a bite, her date stopped her. "Tets, for the love of Farore, don't eat like a glutton."

"You act as if we're on some fancy restaurant, Link. But no, someone wanted to stay on the ship. Beats me why I also didn't get even a small gift as well."

Okay, they weren't on a luxurious ship, more like a well-kept ship. No, the food wasn't fancy, but hey, it was fancy enough for a life at sea. Link wasn't wearing a suit, but a bigger version of his heroic tunic. Tetra was wearing a dress though, a larger version of the one she wore as Princess Tetra (who is Zelda?) five years ago, when an ancient evil threatened the world.

Link was quick not to instantly remind Tetra that land was totally nowhere in sight, and sighed as he twirl his fork on the table. "Look, I'm sorry about that, but… We are leagues away from land, and _leagues_ away from inhabited land with a modern civilization. You know that I wouldn't forget something like a gift." He looked up to Tetra, growing a weak smile. "But I'll make it up to you for sure."

Tetra shrugged as she chowed down her food, with some modesty as she didn't want to mess up her dress. She had a lineage to respect. "I'm not sure I can forgive you, but then I'll be somewhat of a hypocrite."

"Why so?"

Tetra began to blush, a sight Link took pride in as he, and only he, was able to make Tetra lower her hardened shell. "Well… Valentine's Day is supposed to be a day in which...well, I as your girlfriend, and you as my boyfriend are supposed to show our love for each other. Given that it is our first Valentine's Day, I did want to give you something, but… Technically, I can't give it to you."

Link looked a little surprised. "Since when did males receive gifts on Valentine's Day?"

Tetra frowned at Link. "Always… I think. Some girls do, I know, because I heard about how they…" Tetra ended there, and began to resume eating her food. Link watched her as he slowly cleaned his plate, noticing whenever she would stop, look up at him, and quickly look back down. Whatever had Tetra acting so...girly, was really entertaining, as she always had her captain personality on, even when she was with Link alone. Then again, he wasn't one to talk, as if she had her captain personality, he had his courageous defiance on at all times. At times, it was questionable as to how these two became such a couple. They argued and fought a lot, whether it was verbal (which Tetra could win, if she wanted to, with gibberish) or physical (in which case Link would win without throwing a single punch, except the one time he did, but it was to the stomach, and Tetra deserved that), and could easily infuriate each other. How the fate of the world rested on their shoulders against Ganondorf, and why Link pitted himself to save Captain Tetra from the Ghost Ship (or to Link and Tetra, the World of the Ocean King) is unknown, but despite all of that, no one could deny that there was always an attraction. How it came to be, it probably started the day Link ventured out to the forest on Outset to rescue the tree-bound Tetra.

Link finished his plate in silence, wondering what Tetra got for him that he couldn't technically have. He decided that if Tetra was going to show him, it will be tonight. Tetra looked up for the sixth time, and notice once more he was staring, and decided that it was too much for her. Despite her shell, Tetra was easily entranced by Link. Why it took years for her to realize that, she attributed to age and growth. When they were twelve and thirteen, she was getting over two life-changing events. Fourteen, she started to realize how cute Link could be. Fifteen started her fall into his alluring presence, even when he did nothing. Just being with him made a internal difference. At sixteen and seventeen, she came to terms with her infatuation with Link, and the slightly older boy grabbed a pair and asked the pirate captain to be his girlfriend eight months ago on her eighteenth birthday. All in all, best present ever. But today...she was going to up the ante. Her confidence was still wavering, and she slowly stood up, reforming her shell, and smiled warmly at Link. "Meet me in my cabin in 10 minutes. I want to give my gift to you." Link nodded, and Tetra left him behind, walking quickly to her cabin. Immediately getting rid of the heels (she thought wearing them would make her taller than Link again, but no dice) Tetra kneeled down beside her bed, and pulled out a white bag. She quickly walked to the bathroom, shutting the door.

It took a few minutes until Tetra had gotten the dress off, and she slowly analyzed the body that Nayru, her patron goddess, sculpted for her and Farore's champion. The bronze skin has shaped in the last five years, giving Tetra the curves needed for a grown woman. Her confidence rose when she think of how many times Link has wrapped his arms around her waist, or how many times she caught him glancing at her backside whenever she squatted or walked ahead of him. She slowly rubbed her ass, and gave it a squeeze to test its firmness. Satisfied that it was indeed firm, and not flabby, Tetra moved her hands past her curves and up to her breasts. She was happy she had made it to the C-cup range, although her goal was somewhere closer to D-cup. She caressed the nipple of each of her mounds, and became lost in the sensation. She found herself whispering Link's name, and slowly moved her right hand down to her wetting lips down below. She slipped two fingers in, thrusting as hard as she could.

All this pent up desire for the Hero of Winds, yet the Princess of Pirates could hold off for just a little bit longer. It was his fault, really. He grew up from the cute boy to a heroic boy just after saving her twice. Then he literally grew up to rise above her, to deepen his voice somewhat, and developed such a strong body… Farore knew what she had created for Nayru's champion, and Tetra knew she wanted it. Resigned to letting Link satisfy her, Tetra removed her hands from her body, and to the white bag.

Tetra learned that the best gift for a man on Valentine's Day is...well, sexual satisfaction. She didn't think it was true, and she doubted that it was, since those words came from women, not men, and her boys were not helpful in the matter since they were not in the dating scene, Tetra decided to tackle two birds with one stone. She could satisfy her body's need for Link, and still give him a pretty awesome gift. Besides, while Link was many things, Tetra knew that deep within the soul of her hero, he wanted to get dirty with his princess. She could see it earlier when they were eating, and even when they started dating, she knew what he really wanted.

She heard the door to her cabin open, and happily smirked. Link was here, and he didn't know what he was getting into. "Tetra?"

"I'm in the bathroom, Link. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." She quickly slipped on the attire she bought on their last trip to shore a week ago, and opened the door a bit to poke her head out. Link was sitting in the chair beside her bed, looking at the painting of her mother. Link looked up to her, and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. Now I need for you to sit back, relax, and close your eyes."

Link shrugged. "Alright then." He shut his eyelids, but kept his dopey smile. "I don't trust this...or you." Tetra exited the bathroom, and took out a blindfold from the bag. She wrapped it around Link's eyes, and chuckled.

"Oh, but after this, you'll trust me more than before, _my hero_." She said the last part in a seductive whisper, and then pecked the boy on his forehead. "Now stay quiet and enjoy this."

"Tetra, are you-"

"Quiet!" Link shut up after that, and Tetra began her sexual torture upon Link. Saying a quick spell she learned, she directed it at Link's limp member, and prayed that it will work, but just in case it didn't, she had already placed a similar spell on herself, and she knew it worked. She took another towel, and locked Link's hand behind the chair. Link stayed quiet, and she stood over him. "Ready, idiot?"

"Really? You call me idiot?"

"Well, if it is any consolation, you are my idiot."

Link sighed. "Not much better. Look, why am I tied up like… Wait…" Tetra realized Link wasn't as dense as he use to be, and put a finger to his mouth.

"I don't remember telling you to talk. Remember who is still your captain, no matter what our relationship is." Link nodded, and Tetra stepped away from Link, turned her body around, and sat down in the space between Link's legs. She slowly moved her hips, teasing her hero with the two body parts separated by clothes, and found herself enjoying the ministrations. Link slowly, but surely, was growing underneath his white pants, while the owner of the weapon leaned his head back in bliss. Tetra leaned to his shoulder, stealing a quick kiss from him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"You are mean for this, you know."

"Well, Link, I know you just can't wait to rip that sword of yours, plunge it into my pedestal, and claim both of us of our innocence, but not yet. You still got a gift to give, and I'm not done with giving mine's yet." Tetra held onto the chair, picking up the pace. Her ass rubbed faster against Link's groin, hitting against it like the seas rock against her ship.

Link had all circulation cut off from his brain, and straight to his member. All he knew was that Tetra was grinding against him, and he was enjoying it. Had Tetra not be who she is, he would have been freed his hands, but decided to go along with Tetra's foreplay. It would lead to exactly how he wanted Tetra in any case. Suddenly, Tetra's body moved off of his, confusing the young hero as to why she did it. That's when he heard his belt unbuckle, and his pants drop to the floor. She… She was not… Pressure down told him that his princess was going to temper his blade. He felt her hand at first going at a steady pace, hitting every nerve and vessel making an appearance. He heard her snicker, and her speak. "Wow, Link, you do have a pair. Maybe you should use them sometimes." Link only smiled, and then gasped as a warm yet wet environment encased the tip of his sword. Tetra's tongue played with the sensitive tip as her hands quickly rubbed his shafted and cradled his balls.

If this is what 'cleaning the bowsprit', as the male pirates called it, was like, he should've done this with Tetra years ago… When they were of age, of course.

Tetra's hand on the shaft was fully removed, using only her mouth to stimulate the member. Link could feel nearly her entire mouth claim him...nope, she went all the way. "Great Sea, Tetra, this is amazing."

Tetra popped Link's sword out her mouth, and speedily stroked the flesh. "Well, I am Zelda, and all Zeldas take exceptional care of all Links."

"Well… Take off this blindfold, unbind my hands, and let me show you how us Links take care of you Zeldas." Tetra was more than happy to comply, sitting on Link's bare lap, and freed his hands and eyes. His green eyes matched the same feeling as her lustful blue eyes, and then he looked at her clothing. It was just like the same clothes she wore when they initially met, but it looked much sexier on a grown Tetra. She leaned in to kiss him passionately, still having a hand stroking him swifter than she thought was possible. Her tongue and his tongue fought each other to enter the other's mouth, but instead made a sloppy mess around their lips. Link wandered his hands around Tetra, removing her of the blue vest and red scarf. She chuckled into one of their kisses.

"Do not be so hasty, boy."

"I'm the one half-clothed. I can be hasty." With that, Link picked up Tetra, and sat her on the bed. They removed her purple shirt, and Link chuckled as he sighted the red cloth Tetra used as a bra. "You wrapped my gift pretty well." He felt a slight pain come from his stiff nether region, courtesy of Tetra kneeing him there.

Despite her move, she had her trademark wink and grin on her countenance. "Then unwrap it. It is yours, Link."

"Well, when you say it like that…" Link took off the wrap, and tossed it in the to unlevel the playing field, Tetra sat up, and removed Link's tunic and cap, exposing all of him to her. He grumbled when her hand returned to his member while he tried to remove her pants. She smiled at his struggle to not succumb to an unnatural length of time being stimulated down there, and his ability to lower her pants.

"Having trouble, my love?"

"I know that you have done something. There's no way in hell I have lasted this long, at the pace you are going."

Tetra pecked him on the forehead. "Nohansen line knows magic. I might have done some on you."

"So that means…"

"You don't blow your load until I repeat the spell, on captain's orders. WOAH!" Tetra landed on the bed on her back, and Link pulled down her pants to reveal her womanhood, and Link looked at Tetrit lust filling his eyes.

"Tetra, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Many times."

"I mean it. You are the most beautiful girl in the world… Two worlds, actually." Tetra smiled, and pulled Link down to her. He landed on her bosom. He lapped the area between the mounds as Tetra held him there. She moved a hand over the muscles of Link's back down to his own ass, and gave it a light squeeze, causing Link to groaned into Tetra's breast. He rose up, reclaiming Tetra's lips as one hand settled on her boob, and the other traveled to her womanhood. Euphoria filled Tetra as Link rubbed her folds, even better than she ever had. Link's words about how long he has previously lasted made her realize he had done the male version of what she does, and based on Link's previous expression… She reached down, stroking his sex organ again. Link shuddered, feeling as if the blood in his member would finally burst from it. His mind was going blank from the sensations, and he thought women only had this heightened feeling during intercourse. "Tetra… I… I need you now."

Tetra nodded as best she could, and released Link from her grip, and Link moved his hands to the bed. He looked at her for 'orders,' and she gave it. "There will be some initial pain, but once it sets aside… Well, you know I'm not a sucker for soft stuff."

"Rough sailing ahead, then, captain." With a final breath, Link slipped himself into Tetra, breaking hymen, claiming her virginity as his, and his as hers. Tetra tensed in pain of Link inside her, and Link didn't move until he saw the pained expression leave Tetra's face. She leaned up, laying her head on Link's shoulder as she hugged him for support.

"I take it back. Don't be too rough, but not too soft. Just steady." Link honored the request, and rocked his hips in and out of Tetra. She huffed in pleasure, and moaned into his ears. Link groaned into Tetra's own ear canal, as his tight insides created friction along with his sword. Link steadily increased his speed, and found Tetra joining him as well. Link looked up to the pirate captain, who joined her forehead with his, winking. "You thought I was going to let you do all the work? It takes two to rock a boat, or to save the world from that fat pig. Nothing has changed." Link only smiled back, and thrusted extra hard to punish her. It seemed he hit a sensitive spot, for Tetra almost slipped out of his hold as she collasped in pleasure. "Holy Nayru…hit that spot again." Link aimed to please, following his captain's orders, and totally forgetting the previous command. Tetra replaced her head on Link, and wrapped her arms on her neck. "That's right, fuck your pirate princess."

"I think you are way past the title of Princess. Daphnes might be horrified."

"Oh… I'm sure you have sullied...the title of Hero...as well, Link."

"You had some fault in it. Maybe it you wasn't so teasing the last few years-"

"And if you didn't tease back, maybe we would be different, but I will only have eyes for the boy in green."

Link smiled, and kissed Tetra. "And I for you… But Tetra…"

"Yeah?"

"I know we've been doing this for some thing, and...well… I feel as if I have lingering blue balls, and you haven't orgasmed yet either. The spell connects both of our releases, doesn't it?" Tetra nodded, and somewhat agreed with Link. She could feel her body obeying the spell's will, loaded up for the orgasm but not commanded to fire.

"Despite how you feel, I just love your dick, Link."

"Yeah, I understand, but still, it really hurts."

Tetra smiled, and whispered into Link's ear. "Then I suggest you get to pumping, my love." Link growled, and pushed Tetra on her back, and took full control. He collided his flesh with hers down at their nether regions, and groped her breasts with his free hands. Tetra squirmed at the boy's fastest tempo, and she could feel her body's plea for release. His face was separated from hers by their noses, his eyes closed. "You must...rrreeeeaaaallllyyy want this."

"If you won't let me have it, I'll make you want it." Link collided his mouth again with Tetra's, and the Pirate succumbed to the final wave of ecstasy that she could handle. She could only grunt the words, but it was enough to release the spell bound to them. Link immediately felt his orgasm build up, and pushed deeply into Tetra, causing the both of them to release their fluids. The combination of both their fluids inside her was a weird sensation to Tetra, and she continued to trade kisses with Link as their loads subsided. After a few moments, Link removed himself from Tetra, and laid beside her. "You know what I just did, right?"

Tetra nodded, and turned to her lover, wrapping an arm across his chest as he brought an arm around her back. "Ah, don't worry, Link. I took some precautions."

"So, what were the magic words?"

Tetra gave Link her trademark counte


End file.
